Our Spot In the Forrest
by BroadwayStar24
Summary: Klaine One-Shot. NOTE: Regular lettering is now. Italic is past. Bold is now but in a different place : Can't say anymore, it'll spoil it!


NOTE: Regular lettering is now. _Italic is in the past. _**Bold is now but in a different place.**

Two years. Three hundered and sixty four days. Twenty three hours. Fifty minutes. Thirty seconds.

Tomorrow is our anniversary. In ten minutes. I remember the day you preposed. We were sitting right here.

_ "This is so amazing!" I said hugging my boyfriend around the waist. _

_ It was a beautiful place. We walked through a white arch, into a beautiful little area in the forrest. There was a small fountain in the middle, not working, and a bench in front of it. There were beautiful flowers all over the ground. It was raining._

_ "I know right? I've been coming here since I was little! My mom used to bring me here, before she hated me. I kept coming though." Blaine said setting me down on the bench._

_ "Sit with me my love!" I said grabbing his hand. He kept his ground then stepped back a little._

_ "Kurt," He said getting down on one knee "You're the love of my life! I want to be with you forever. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"_

_ I screamed then said "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I jumped into his arms and kissed all over his face._

Seven more minutes until our anniversary. It's raining now. Just like it was that day. It doesn't look as good now. All the flowers are dead. The fountain has mold in it. The arch is black now. I think I know why.

We planned the wedding for the next year. The day you preposed.

_ "I'll be right back okay baby?" Blaine said kissing my cheek as he put on his jacket. _

_ "I really don't need coffee Blaine!" I said pulling on his arm like a child. He laughed. His voice deep and rich._

_ "Baby I want today to be as perfect as it can be okay? I love you!" He said kissing me quick._

"I love you too." I said aloud. That was the last thing I ever said to you. I'm glad you knew that I loved you though.

I remember when I got the news.

_ I heard a knock at the door. I was listening to music so I danced over to the door. When I opened it I figured I had done something. Why else would there be a police officer at the door?_

_ "Mr. Hummel?" He said. I nodded so he continued "I'm sorry to say, but you're boyfriend Blaine Anderson, has been in a major car accident and-"_

_ I dropped to my knees. "He's not dead right? He's alive. He's alive right?" I begged._

_ "I'm afraid not son. He was killed on impact." The officer said patting me on the back._

_ I made an odd squeaking noise then started screaming. The officer said something else, but it was drowned out by my crying. _

I remember waking up in a park. I guess I had walked a long way because I didn't know what park it was.

Five minutes until our anniversary. It's been seven years since we met. Almost three years since we got engaged. Almost one year since I lost you.

I lost you over stupid coffee. The dumb coffee. You wanted everything to be perfect so you got me coffee. I didn't want you to. I didn't need it but you insisted.

I tried living without you. For an entire year. I dated someone else. It didn't last, at all. I quit my job, dropped out of college.

I miss you. A lot.

Three minutes until our anniversary. And until I join you. I've thought about it a lot. I really can't live without you. I'll get to see my dad, my mom, and you.

I brought a gun. I figured this would be the best spot. Here, where we became engaged. Can we get married in heaven?

Two minutes. It's raining harder. I'm sitting on the bench. Picturing when you preposed. We were the happiest couple ever. Not even kidding. I miss you.

One minute. One minute until I get to see you. I love you.

Counting down the seconds. I'm so excited. Though I can't show emotion anymore. I don't know how.

Here we go.

** I walked across the softest ground ever. Oh yeah, a cloud. Wow. The Golden Gates. I hope they let me in..**

** I walked up to them, and they opened! I'm so happy they're actually letting me in. Ha ha.**

** I nearly ran though them and once I did I stopped in my tracks. I saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. An angel.**

** "Blaine!" **


End file.
